Compañeros de piso
by Cos Malory Black
Summary: Tras terminar Hogwarts, Remus y Sirius se van a vivir juntos y empiezan a verse de modo diferente. Romance slash. Título temporal
1. Uno

**Título: **(Aún sin decidir)

**Capítulo: **Uno

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Género:** Romance, slash

**Pareja y personajes:** Remus/Sirius, James, Lily, Peter

**Argumento:** Tras terminar Hogwarts, Remus y Sirius van a vivir juntos.

**Calificación por edades:** Nada que no haya en una película Disney. Aunque un poco más descriptivo, eso sí. ;)

**Notas:** Este fic comenzó como un reto entre una amiga y yo. Elegimos "in concert" como inspiración de una larga lista de palabras, y yo, bueno, me enrollé como una persiana. xD

**Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling y yo no me lucro con esto.

**- I -**

No tardó en dar con él. A unos metros de la puerta, apoyado en la pared, mirando el vacío en cuclillas con una cerveza en la mano. Una pareja en pleno affaire moviéndose contra la pared a unos pasos, ajenos, también, a los comentarios lascivos de los críos borrachos que pasaban y a las sonrisitas estúpidas de las crías que iban con ellos.

Cuando llegó a su lado, se apoyó también en la pared y le observó. Remus parecía mayor de sus diecinueve años, y tan cansado. Llevaba unos tejanos más raídos de lo habitual, casi blancos en las zonas más gastadas. Se fijó en que algunas canas comenzaban a distinguirse entre los cabellos castaños, y en su rostro, una nueva cicatriz, producto de la última luna llena hacía dos semanas, dibujaba una línea roja desde la mandíbula izquierda hasta su ojo derecho, pasando sobre la nariz. La cicatriz debería haber sido mucho más desagradable que el resultado final, pero algunos hechizos aprendidos directamente de la señorita Pomfrey habían logrado reducirla.

Y sus ojos. Suaves, corteses, tranquilos. Inescrutables para cualquiera que no hubiera dedicado años a desentrañar sus pensamientos. Y aún así, difíciles de leer en ocasiones como aquella.

–¿Demasiado chillones, Moony? –preguntó con voz despreocupada, torciendo la cabeza hacia el frente y mirándole de reojo–. Y el estruendo que hacía el batería... Un buen guitarrista, por lo menos.

–Hubiera dicho que no les prestabas ninguna atención.

Sirius sintió como un remolino cálido recorría su estómago y le aceleraba la presión sanguínea. No había ninguna entonación especial en esa frase, pronunciada con la mirada aún perdida y la voz indiferente. La indiferencia que, obviamente, reservaba Remus para los rollos de una noche, o de dos, de Sirius. La indiferencia que todos sus amigos sentían hacia algo que ni siquiera para él significaba algo. Pero era difícil evitar las reacciones, lo había descubierto hacía meses. Era jodidamente difícil evitar las esperanzas.

Se aclaró la garganta, que de repente estaba seca. Se le ocurrió humedecerla con la cerveza de Remus, y entonces, inevitablemente, se le ocurrió humedecerla con Remus. De varias formas. Y separó las piernas un poco, incómodo, mientras dejaba caer los brazos sobre el regazo para ocultarlo.

–No me infravalores, Moon –comentó, con la voz ligeramente renqueante–. Sé escuchar y flirtear al mismo tiempo.

–Ya. No me llames Moon.

–Moon, Moon, Moon –murmuró automáticamente. Remus le miró sin rastro de humor en los ojos–. Moon. ¿Qué te pasa¿Quieres que volvamos a casa?

_Y si quieres me acuesto contigo y te canto una nana o lo que sea. Lo que me dejes, Moon._

Vio como Remus tomaba aire y lo dejaba escapar en un suspiro.

–No. Es que el barullo me ha aturdido un poco. Vuelve dentro, yo voy ahora –se irguió y le extendió la cerveza–. Doy una vuelta y entro.

–Voy contigo.

Se levantó rápidamente, al tiempo que cogía la botella con una mano y posaba la otra en Remus. Pero éste dio un paso atrás como si hubiera sido una serpiente la que se posara en su hombro, y al segundo se acercó de nuevo para disimular su reacción, y le cogió la cerveza.

–Prefiero dar una vuelta solo –dijo observando el líquido de la botella. Echó un vistazo a Sirius y continuó–: Es que me apetece estar un rato solo. No me pasa nada. Entro ahora.

Sirius notaba su mano tan ardiente como sentía las mejillas. Varias emociones violentas le inundaron a la vez y, en algun rincón perdido de su mente, uno donde siempre había pensamientos ajenos al resto, supuso que se reflejarían todas en sus ojos. Rechazo, vergüenza, dolor, dolor, dolor. Dolor por cada detalle en que Remus parecía rechazarle desde que se fueran a vivir juntos al terminar Hogwarts. Desde que Sirius había empezado a enamorarse.

_Lo sabe_, pensó como siempre. _Lo sabe y no lo dice, porque Remus nunca dice nada, pero no puede evitar el desagrado._

Acudió como pudo a la ira. Apretó la mano desdeñada en un puño y se colocó la mirada fría que reservaba para familiares y ex-amantes insistentes.

–Como quieras –dijo Sirius fríamente. _Y no vuelvas si no quieres_, añadió mentalmente.

_No, mierda. Vuelve._

–Sirius.

Un tirón en su espalda, fuerte, lo suficiente para despegarle los labios de la clavícula de Lucy, o Lucille.

–¿Uhm?

–Ven un momento.

Sonrió a Lucía, o a Luciana. James le alejó unos pasos, sujetándole por el antebrazo y evitando de esa forma que se fuera hacia los lados. Sirius se apoyó en una de las columnas repartidas por el local y James vio por primera vez el cubata de Babycham con piña que llevaba en la mano del otro costado. Se lo quitó.

–Sirius, tío, la quinta. Y no llevamos cuatro horas en este antro. Comprendo que la música te incite a intentar abstraerte, pero Peter no liga, Remus es gay y yo estoy prometido. ¿Por qué no eliges una y nos vamos todos de aquí?

James tenía una arruga entre las cejas y el gesto serio. Lo que significaba, supuso Sirius, que estaba dando un espectáculo lamentable. Y ya era consciente de su actitud infantil, gracias.

Pero James tenía una arruga entre las cejas, y era tan inusual sentir su desaprobación, incluso viniendo del James maduro de los últimos tiempos, que solía funcionar más de lo que lo habían hecho las reprimendas de padres y profesores en cualquier otro momento.

Y qué guapo era James, Merlín. El tío más guapo y más legal del mundo. Le quería. Ojalá, ojalá se hubiera enamorado de él. Al menos no tendría posibilidades porque era hetero y estaba enamorado, no porque fuera gay y no tuviera ninguna relación pero le diera asco que le pusiera la mano en el hombro.

De repente tuvo ganas de llorar, y al darse cuenta de ello tuvo ganas de reír, y entonces sintió la urgente necesidad de transformarse en Padfoot y hacerse un ovillo en su cama. Pero como no podía hacerlo, se abrazó a James, o se apoyó en James, cerró los ojos y pensó en dejar de pensar en RemusRemusRemus incluso cuando tenía otra lengua en la boca.

Sobre todo cuando tiene otra lengua en la boca.

–Joder, es grave¿no¿Me lo quieres contar de una vez?

–No, no quiero –sonrió contra su cuello, le apretó fuerte durante un momento y le soltó, dando un paso atrás–. Gracias por lo que sea que estás haciendo ahora mismo conmigo. Voy a despedirme de ella y al baño. Esperadme fuera¿vale?

James arqueó una ceja.

–¿Te vas sin compañía?

–No me apetece esta compañía.

Tardó unos diez minutos en abrirse camino hasta el baño; uno practicando la paciencia, apartando a las parejas y los grupos con toques casi corteses en la espalda, escurriéndose entre los cuerpos que se balanceaban lentamente al ritmo de una melodía hipnótica. Nueve levantando a las chicas en volandas para apartarlas y empujando bruscamente a los chicos. Tanto le daba, con ese método iba demasiado rápido para que le alcanzaran entre la gente, y si le alcanzaban iba a disfrutarlo bastante más que todos los muggles que fueran. Lo que evitó que se quedara para dar el primer puñetazo a alguno de los tíos que se habían indignado, fue el ceño de James flotando entre nieblas en su mente. Y la apatía que en ese momento empezaba a sobrepasarle, como cada vez que sus emociones se subían al vaivén de deprimirse por su compañero de piso.

Tardó unos diez minutos en abrirse camino hasta el baño, borracho y furioso y atontado, y se tomó como una afrenta personal que Remus estuviera allí, entre manchas borrosas que iban y venían en las partes oscuras de un escenario que sólo le iluminaban a él. Frente a uno de los lavabos, con una mano apoyada en el vientre plano donde, Sirius recordaba con claridad, se había hecho otro arañazo que le llegaba hasta la cadera, y la otra acariciándose la cicatriz que le cruzaba el rostro, con la mirada perdida en la pared al lado del espejo, evitando su reflejo.

Una fina pátina de sudor cubría la piel de Remus, dando brillo a toda la piel visible (cuello, cara, antebrazos) y marcando los largos músculos de su espalda bajo la camisa blanca y húmeda. Una camisa que Sirius le había prestado y que no debería traicionarle colaborando, con un poco de sudor vulgar, a que Sirius volviera a sentir los ojos nublados de deseo, imaginando que reunía el valor necesario para acercarse a Remus y acariciar toda su espalda con las dos manos abiertas, tocando la mayor cantidad de piel posible, y al diablo las consecuencias. Aprovechando que le cogería desprevenido, también podría sujetarle por el cuello, sentir su pulso, y lamerle el sudor de la nuca.

Después Remus se volvería y le empujaría con repulsión en los ojos y su amistad terminaría por quebrarse, por supuesto, pero Sirius ya tendría en la lengua el sabor que otros tendrían la suerte de probar en la cama.

Le devolvió al presente el empellón de un niñato que intentaba salir del baño.

–¿Te crees un fantasma o qué? –le chuleó por encima del hombro.

Sirius hizo caso omiso de él. Remus le estaba mirando.

Sirius tragó saliva y se acercó a él.

–Pensaba que estabas fuera –murmuró procurando sonar casual.

–Vine a refrescarme antes.

–Ya, yo también –Remus volvió la mirada hacia el espejo. Había dejado caer las manos y ahora las apoyaba en el lavabo–. ¿Qué hacías?

–Refrescarme –repitió Remus.

–Ya. No. Me refiero a ahora.

Remus suspiró, sin contestar, mirándose la cicatriz del rostro. Y Sirius entendió.

–No te gusta tu nueva cicatriz –afirmó más que preguntó–. ¿Crees que te hace feo?

Remus bufó y abrió la boca para responder, pero el alcohol había robado a Sirius la frágil capacidad para callarse las cosas.

–Tú no eres nada feo, Remus Lupin Moony Moon –dijo con la voz pastosa–. Estás para lamerte entero.

–Muy gracioso.

–¿No me crees?

Remus se quedó en silencio. Sirius se acercó más, olvidado que estaba indignado y herido y que él tampoco quería tocarle, muchas gracias. Se acercó más y le volvió a posar la mano en el hombro, preguntando con los ojos "¿puedo ponerte la mano en el hombro, Remus?", otra vez con la boca seca y el remolino en el vientre.

Remus no se apartó. De hecho, Remus tenía una mirada extraña, la segunda de la noche que no sabía clasificar. Sirius se arrimó más sin darse cuenta. Y más. Hasta que veía doble la larga nariz de Remus y sentía, o hubiera sentido, si éste no contuviera la respiración, el aliento humeante que empañaba los espejos.

–Nada feo, Moony Moon –musitó mirándole los labios.

–No me llames así –oyó decir a Remus con la voz más grave de lo habitual.

Estaban tan cerca como la primera vez que, en tercero, habían echado whisky escocés al zumo de calabaza. Remus demostró tener un aguante nulo al alcohol comenzando una pelea de almohadas que tumbó a Peter y a James en tres minutos. Y a Sirius en cuatro, pero sólo porque Remus se había echado sobre él y, frente contra frente, le exigió que se rindiera.

Ahora estaban frente a frente y Sirius se moría porque Remus se rindiera.

Pero Remus estaba tomando aire y retirando el rostro y no, Sirius no podía permitirlo, porque se moría.

Movió las dos manos a un tiempo. Le cogió por la barbilla y por la nuca y le hizo acercarse e inclinar la cabeza en los pocos centímetros que les separaban. Antes de que Remus pudiera decir nada, Sirius le estaba besando.

El primer contacto envió un estremecimiento piel abajo por el cuerpo de Sirius. Jadeó dentro de su boca, respiró dentro de su boca, embebiéndose del tacto, gusto, olor de Remus, todo a un tiempo. Gimió cuando sintió que Remus abría los labios y le metió la lengua dentro con urgencia, temiendo que en cualquier momento todo se fuera a la mierda y se terminara el beso. Le apretó más contra sí, valiéndose de la mano que seguía sujetándole en la nuca. Movió la que estaba en la barbilla hacia la mejilla y se acercó medio paso más y, Merlín bendito, rozó el sudor de la camisa de Remus con el suyo propio y gimió, chupando la lengua de Remus dentro de su boca.

Al oír el gemido, Remus lloriqueó, se acercó más y entonces se apartó bruscamente de él. Sirius, obnubilado y jadeando fuertemente, fue hacia él para volver a besarle, pero Remus dio otro pasó atrás. También jadeaba por la boca entreabierta, y tenía las pupilas dilatadas.

–Estás borracho.

–¿Qué?

–Sirius, estás borracho.

–¿Qué…? Sí¿y¿Qué tiene que ver?

Remus tenía una mirada salvaje en los ojos, mezclada con dolor. Sirius estaba acostumbrado a ver dolor en Remus todos los meses, y eso le volvió, un poco, a sus cabales.

_No. Oh, no, no._

–Lo siento. Estoy, estoy borracho.

_Mierda, joder._

Sacó la varita y desapareció.

* * *

Críticas, comentarios, sugerencias y piruletas son siempre requetebienvenidos. ;) 


	2. Dos

**Título: **(Aún sin decidir)

**Capítulo: **Dos

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Género:** Romance, slash

**Pareja y personajes:** Remus/Sirius, James, Lily, Peter

**Argumento:** Tras terminar Hogwarts, Remus y Sirius van a vivir juntos.

**Calificación por edades:** Este capítulo es Disney totalmente. Los futuros se espera que no.

**Notas:** Este fic comenzó como un reto entre una amiga y yo. Elegimos "in concert" como inspiración de una larga lista de palabras, y yo, bueno, me enrollé como una persiana. xD

**Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling y yo no me lucro con esto.

(Un par de comentarios para los que dejaron reviews debajo del capítulo, thanks )

**- II -**

No abrió los ojos cuando despertó, nunca lo hacía. Se quedaba inmóvil en el centro de la cama, normalmente en la misma postura en que se había dormido, regresando lentamente de la inconsciencia y clasificando lo que oía, sentía y veía a través de sus párpados cerrados. En esta ocasión notaba el calor del sol golpeándole en la espalda desnuda y descubierta, y sentía las sábanas enrolladas en su cintura y apelotonadas bajo su cadera, incómodas. Cierto desasosiego le apretaba el estómago y una película de sudor pegaba los calzoncillos a su piel. Y la imagen de Sirius, caliente contra él, mordiéndole el labio inferior, apareció de la nada, realista como la molestia de su pelo haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello sobre la almohada. Mucho más realista, en definitiva, que las imágenes de Sirius que solían ocupar su mente en la cama.

Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior le bombardearon, secuencias mezcladas sin ton ni son. Sirius sentado a su lado fuera del antro muggle, Sirius frotando las caderas contra una bonita rubia mientras ella le acariciaba el culo y él jugaba con su oreja. Sirius en la puerta del baño, comiéndoselo con los ojos como hacía con todas las mujeres que se encontraba, sólo que con ellas no necesitaba estar borracho.

Borracho.

Sirius borracho, besando, abrazando, casi atacando a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Remus, encogido en posición fetal mientras una imagen tras otra le asaltaba, rodó hasta apoyar la espalda en el colchón y se llevó las manos a la cara para ocultarse mientras dejaba escapar un gemido de desesperación. ¿Cómo había permitido que ocurriera aquello? Sirius estaba borracho, muy borracho, más borracho que en mucho tiempo, y enfadado con él. Sólo eso explicaba los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. ¿Tal vez incluso había tomado alguna de las pastillas que intentaban vender por todo el local? O simplemente no estaba en sus cabales. ¿Él estaba ofendido? Sí, porque Remus había declinado su compañía y Sirius llevaba meses susceptible a cualquier negativa. ¿Cómo ofender a Remus? Herir el orgullo de Remus era relativamente fácil cuando se le conocía y Sirius había demostrado en repetidas ocasiones conocerle mejor que ninguno de sus otros amigos. Tal vez se acercara con la idea de burlarse de él provocándole, o sólo pretendía…

Un portazo interrumpió bruscamente sus pensamientos.

Contuvo la respiración. Pasos. Moviéndose lentamente. Chocando con algo. Una maldición áspera de voz nocturna y ronca. Más pasos. En dirección a… su habitación. Remus aguzó el oído pero no oyó nada. No sabía si porque Sirius había dejado de moverse o porque los golpes atronadores en su pecho y la sangre golpeando en sus oídos tapaban cualquier sonido que no le viniera de dentro. Un día después, o un segundo, supo que la explicación correcta era la primera. Los pasos se reanudaron hacia el cuarto de al lado. Escuchó el chirrido que siempre hacía la manilla de la puerta de Sirius al ser utilizada y después, silencio.

Poco a poco se calmó su respiración y volvió a coger aire con algo que de lejos pasaba por tranquilidad y de cerca también si no le conocías. Se levantó de la cama leeentamente procurando que el muelle no se quejara y se paró a pensar, mientras la imagen de la lengua de Sirius lamiendo sus labios le quemaba el cerebro, que si se hubiera dejado convencer por él de alquilar un piso más lujoso no tendría que levantarse con cuidado, abrir el armario con cuidado y utilizar la puerta con extremo, extremísimo cuidado, para hacer el mínimo ruido posible.

Ya fuera de la habitación y con unos tejanos, una camiseta y toallas, fue a la bañera y se duchó en menos de cuatro minutos y a menos de diez grados. Se vistió y desenredó el pelo, y abrió de nuevo la puerta del baño con los brazos cargados con la ropa usada y la vista fija en el manillar, cerrando suavemente. El plan era dejarlo todo en su habitación, coger unas botas, unas libras e irse a pasear y tomar un té y deshacer el nudo de su estómago antes de volver a mirar a los ojos a Sirius Black.

Ese era el plan y la razón de que fracasara fue que lo primero que hizo al cerrar la puerta del baño y darse la vuelta fue mirar a los ojos a Sirius Black.

–Tú sí que tardas bañándote¿eh, Moon?

Le dijo con la misma voz ronca con que escupiera una retahíla de tacos al llegar a casa. Con la misma ropa desastrada con que se frotara contra él hacía apenas seis horas. Con los ojos irritados y las ojeras marcadas.

–Y tú sí que eres rápido encontrando el camino a casa.

–¿Me has echado de menos?

Algo fallaba en esa conversación, Remus estaba seguro de ello. Para empezar porque se suponía que Sirius _no_ tenía que mostrarse descarado y perturbador en ese momento, después de haberse despedido con una disculpa (Remus lo recordaba claramente, a pesar de no terminar de creérselo), y para finalizar porque no llevaba camiseta y en el universo de las conversaciones racionales entre gente de mente fría que procura olvidar un hecho irracional demasiado reciente, ver de frente el torso desnudo de Sirius Black no sólo era una trampa. Era una putada.

–Volvimos poco después de que desaparecieras –la prudencia verbal al garete; si se volvía a sentir culpable todo sería más manejable–. ¿Buena noche? –cortés y desinteresado, Remus era mejor que algunos actores muggles a la hora de ocultar unas cosas y fingir otras y no dejó escapar ni un poquito de la desesperación que sentía cada vez que sus celos le obligaban a preguntar y Sirius a escuchar.

–Pésima –farfulló apartando la mirada y llevándose a los labios un cigarrillo medio consumido.

Gracias a Merlín, no era muy habitual. A Sirius Black le encantaba comentarlo todo y siempre con ese tono suyo arrogante, engreído y de vuelta del mundo. Criticaba tu ropa y tu café y bueno, si eras James Potter, te criticaba hasta el alma. Le encantaba comentarlo todo menos sus líos sexuales, que sólo eran interesantes cuando la chica, su familia, sus amigos o su reputación tenían algún detalle escabroso o alguna ocurrencia curiosa.

–Y siento lo del baño.

El cine muggle, la música mágica y los partidos de quidditch. Hablaba de todo lo que no significaba más que interés y lo que era importante lo demostraba. No hablaba, desde luego, muy a menudo sobre sentir algo, y dos disculpas en el mismo día estaban apunto de marear a Remus. Lo que se había perdido al no ver habitualmente el arrepentimiento en la mirada de Sirius era el rabioso sentimiento de victoria sobre la impulsiva naturaleza de Sirius, que desde la perspectiva de un chico al que le importaba más que nada en el mundo mantener el control sobre sus impulsos, no sólo resultaba fascinante y atrayente (que por supuesto), sino también totalmente incomprensible y aterradora.

Lo que se había ahorrado al no verlo, eran las ganas de abrazarlo y susurrarle una y otra vez que "bésame cuando quieras, ya mismo, ahora, venga, venga" mientras él mismo se lo comía a besos.

Con tanto pensar y tanto desear, a la escena se le habían pasado algunos segundos de más y Sirius rebulló incómodo, restregando la piel desnuda de su espalda contra la afortunada tela estampada con enormes flores rosas y verdes del sofá. Rebulló incómodo dando otra calada al cigarro sin darse cuenta de que Remus le miraba atontado, dándole otra hasta que el cigarro fue una colilla y entonces lo que quedaba de su exigua paciencia se deslizó por el cuello y acabó en la cima de la pirámide de paciencia gastada en el reloj de arena del aguante de Sirius Black.

–Había bebido y estaba cabreado y ya sabemos todos lo que ocurre cuando un Black está borracho y cabreado.

Dijo como explicación entendible para un mejor amigo pero insatisfactoria para Remus, porque al ex-prefecto de Gryffindor se le había antojado de repente y hasta convertirse en una necesidad, no el chocolate negro (siempre negro) habitual sino las palabras "te besé" de labios de Sirius Black dirigidas a Remus Lupin. Tanto le daba que vinieran seguidas por las palabras "cabreado" y "borracho" otra vez porque "te besé" no sería como la mareante sensación de desmayo y pasión y necesidad y desesperación del beso pero serían lo más, lo más como palabras.

Pero a lo mejor el Sombrero Seleccionador se había equivocado con él, porque Remus no encontraba valor para decir otra cosa que no fuera

–Ey, no pasa nada. Creo. No tendrás nada contagioso¿no?

y sonreír con la bandera de paz en forma de una perfecta dentadura blanca y el corazón en un puño.

Sirius brilló de alivio y Remus se sintió tan, tan estúpidamente radiante como cada vez que brillaba gracias a él que se dio cuenta de que "te besé" le habría hecho feliz a él, pero Sirius prefería no insistir sobre un asunto que obviamente le incomodaba y del que se arrepentía por no haber estado en sus cabales.

Y Remus siempre cedía ante los deseos del gamberro del que se había enamorado.

* * *

Una salita acogedora, una pelirroja, y un hombre lobo deprimido. 

–¿Té? –preguntó muy amablemente la pelirroja.

–Gracias –respondió muy amablemente el hombre lobo deprimido.

La pelirroja, que no era otra que Lily Evans, en un futuro próximo Lily Potter, observó por el rabillo del ojo al hombre lobo deprimido mientras con la varita ponía a hervir agua en una tetera y buscaba las hierbas en varios cajones. El agua se hirvió casi al instante y Lily lo vertió en dos tacitas. Se sentó frente a Remus y le dedicó una sonrisa suave.

–Dado que no pareces convenientemente impresionado, te informo de que ésta es la séptima vez que logro hacer té sin salpicar el techo de agua ardiente.

–¿No hacías té cuando vivías con tus padres?

–¿Yo? –fingió sorpresa– ¿Para qué? A Petunia le encantaba jugar a la perfecta ama de casa y a mí me encantaba jugar al perfecto soldado de asalto en el jardín. Nunca quiso ver que nos compenetrábamos estupendamente.

Remus sólo sonrió y probó un sorbo de té.

–Has llevado la expresión "hervir" a otra dimensión. Es un milagro que no se haya evaporado.

–De hecho, tengo entendido que esa nube que sale de las tazas es agua evaporada.

–Me refería a que se evaporara to…

–Ya sé a qué te referías –Lily bebió un trago de té y arrugó el ceño antes de echar una cucharada de azúcar–. Y bueno¿qué te trae por aquí?

Remus bajó la mirada y revolvió el té.

–Sólo una visita.

Lily alzó una ceja.

–Ja, Remus Lupin. Huelo los problemas a diez millas de distancia. Y los desamores, ni te cuento.

–¿Desamores?

–Desamores.

Remus suspiró.

–No sé en qué estás pensando pero…

–¡Pues déjame contártelo! –exclamó con un gesto teatral–. Es una historia genial. Trata de dos amigos que se van a vivir juntos y una cosa lleva a la otra y…

–Entre Sirius y yo no hay nada.

–Porque sois tontos perdidos. La tensión se palpa en el aire. ¡El amoooor!

Remus no tuvo más remedio que sonreír.

–Dios mío, estás loca.

–¿Y James y Peter también?

Se irguió en la silla.

–¿Habláis de esto a mis espaldas?

–A _vuestras_ espaldas. En realidad somos James y yo los que lo solemos hablar porque Peter no da muchas señales de vida últimamente. Pero también es consciente de lo que está ocurriendo, sí.

–No está ocurriendo nada.

–Remus de mis amores¿te has dejado el espíritu Gryffindor en Hogwarts?

Remus volvió a suspirar.

–Creo que voy a buscar un piso para mí.

–¡Qué?

–Si vosotros lo habéis notado, Sirius no tardará en notarlo.

–¿Que te has enamorado de él?

La miró con reproche.

–Que me gusta un poco.

-JA.

Continuó como si no le hubiera interrumpido.

–Me paso media vida rehuyéndole y él, obviamente, se lo toma a mal. Y esta situación es insostenible. Acabará averiguándolo porque, en fin, seguro que ya lo ha pensado. Yo soy gay y a cualquier persona que le gusten los hombres le ha gustado Sirius Black.

–Me permito disentir. Quiero decir, disentir con verdadero ímpetu.

Desestimó su frase con un elegante movimiento de mano.

–Y yo quiero decir a cualquier persona que le gusten los hombres y no estuviera enamorada de James Potter desde primero de Hogwarts.

Lily abrió mucho los ojos, indignada.

–Espera un momento que si pensabas que estaba redefiniendo el concepto "hervir" vas a quedar anonadado con lo que haré con el de "disentir".

Remus volvió a ignorarla y dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

–Verle desnudo por la casa me está desquiciando, y no puedo creer que haya dicho eso en voz alta.

Y con esa frase, Lily no tuvo más remedio que quedarse callada un momento y abstenerse de hacer chistes malos para dejarse abrumar por las ganas de tirarle de los mofletes a Remus que le dieron de repente. Por supuesto que no pensaba hacerlo, porque si algo apreciaba Remus Lupin en la vida, además del chocolate negro, el té y la literatura muggle, era su dignidad. Pero le costó contenerse.

–Remus John Lupin, si se te ocurre irte de esa casa sin hacerlo de la mano de Sirius Black, no te voy a contar lo que te haré porque no quiero provocarte pesadillas antes de tiempo. Pero será algo que ni Salazar Slytherin en sus mejores momentos.

Y con esa frase, se levantó de la mesa con energía y puso las manos sobre sus caderas.

–Y ahora vamos a tomar más té.

* * *

_Dos horas después…_

Una salita acogedora, una televisión muggle, una pelirroja y un Black desquiciado.

–¿Té? –preguntó muy amablemente la pelirroja.

–¿Té¿Desde cuándo tomo yo té? –respondió ceñudo el Black desquiciado.

–Ah, nos hemos levantado con el pie izquierdo. ¿Leche caliente? –sonrió la primera con guasa- ¿Café?

–Un vodka me vendría bien.

–Café, entonces.

La pelirroja, Lily Evans, puso a calentar leche caliente en una cazuela y buscó la cafetera.

–Me apuesto a que lo tomas solo.

–¿Qué tienes en contra del vodka?

–Yo lo tomo con leche. Te lo digo a título informativo.

–Uhm.

La leche calentó casi al instante y la vertió en una taza. Puso otra frente a Sirius y le señaló la cafetera.

–Sírvete tú mismo y cuéntame tus penas.

–¿Penas? Los Black no tenemos…

–¿Tiene que ver con Remus? –le interrumpió Lily.

–¡Cómo sabes que tiene que ver con Remus?

–He tenido suerte –se encogió de hombros.

Sirius se enfurruñó.

–No venía a verte a ti. Venía a ver a James.

–¡Eh¡Eso también lo había supuesto! Trelawney siempre me dijo que tenía futuro en el área de adivinación.

–Habiendo asistido a las mismas clases que tú, yo hubiera dicho que lo tenías en el literario.

–No sé si es que estoy de un humor espléndido o realmente esa frase ha tenido gracia, Black.

Sirius gruñó y se bebió el café de un trago. Se levantó.

–¿Y bien¿Dónde está?

–¿Remus?

Sirius gruñó _más_.

–James –aclaró.

La mirada de Lily se suavizó y esbozó una sonrisa tierna.

–Buscando un párroco que no tenga bodas programadas hasta dentro de siete meses. Está obsesionado con que si me da tiempo a pensármelo, le dejaré y volveré corriendo a mi casa.

Sirius sintió que la sonrisa de Lily le relajaba. O tal vez el comentario acerca de James. O las dos cosas.

–A James siempre se le ha dado bien el papel de cazador.

-Me abstendré de ofenderme por ese comentario para no darte el gusto.

–Chica lista.

Se quedaron en silencio. Lily bebió su café con leche en pequeños sorbos y Sirius se removió una y otra vez en la silla buscando una postura cómoda. Primero se sentó a lo indio con las piernas sobre el asiento. Más tarde bajó los pies al suelo y apoyó los codos en la mesa. Después tamborileó con los dedos sobre la madera. Y finalmente, estiró las piernas, cruzó los tobillos, y entrelazó las manos sobre su estómago, mirando algún punto por encima del hombro de Lily con concentración.

Lily ocultó una media sonrisa detrás de su taza.

–¿Sirius?

–¿Sí?

–¿Quieres que le dé algún mensaje a James de tu parte?

–¿Me estás echando?

–Ag. Que si quieres contarme qué te pasa.

–Ah –titubeó–. No.

–Ah –imitó su tono–. Vale –soltó la taza, estiró las piernas, cruzó los tobillos, entrelazó las manos y se preparó para mirar el vacío con él durante un rato.

–Pero te advierto que no vas a cambiar de piso.

* * *

Críticas, comentarios, sugerencias y piruletas son siempre requetebienvenidos. ;) 

Y en cuanto a los que habéis comentado el primer capítulo: **¡muchas gracias!** Yo no estoy muy contenta con cómo llevaba este fanfic (en realidad nada, me da la impresión de que plagio inconscientemente a mis autoras favoritas y es horrible)y por eso lo abandoné bastante (este capítulo que acabo de subir ya estaba escrito, pero me olvidé de subirlo -.-). Sin embargo y lógicamente, me alegro muchísimo de que os guste. :)

Un par de cosas: Alyssa Bellatrix Black, siento que te llevaras un chasco cuando viste que ya lo habías leído. Debería haberlo subido a la vez a los dos sitios pero es que soy un desastre caminante. E Ireth00, muchisísimas gracias por avisarme de que tenía los comentarios anónimos deshabilitados. Si es que y yo no acabamos de llevarnos bien. /


End file.
